Sabreur
by bv
Summary: Zorro et Tashigi...chapitre 6 et réponses à vos reviews en ligne
1. Commencement

Sabreur.

_Ceci est une petit histoire courte écrite en une après-midi avec l'assistance de la dévouée Tashigi (nan, pas elle, l'autre :p). Je vous demanderaidonc d'être compréhensifs si l'histoire est un peu compliquée ou rapide… et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je la modifierai ;)_

**I. Commencement.**

Il n'avait rien demandé, mais il en payait le prix, jour après jour.

Depuis ce jour ou il avait croisé son regard, elle hantait ses nuits, rendant plus douloureux encore ses rêves peuplés d'amertume.

Depuis cette fois là, où, détrempé de pluie, il lui avait reproché son existence, il ressassait le passé, tournant et retournant sans arrêt dans sa tête des actes passés depuis de longues années.

Et des rires, des coups, de la colère, mais surtout cette amitié qui avait un goût nouveau.

Avec le temps et les conquêtes, il avait appris à apprécier ce goût, et avait compris que plus qu'une amitié, c'était un profond attachement qui l'avait lié à elle.

_Elle_, celle qui n'était plus.

Et maintenant…

C'était un homme, et elle une frêle jeune femme, reflet d'un passé où il avait appris ce qu'était l'impuissance face au destin.

_Une simple chute qui avait alors brisé leurs vies._

Mais plus encore, c'était un signe envoyé par ce même destin, cruel et odieux, malsain et si étrange…

Elles auraient eu le même âge ; elles auraient été sœurs d'armes, il s'en doutait sans pour autant se l'avouer.

Et ils auraient été ennemis. Car jamais elle n'aurait été pirate, et encore moins un chasseur de prime.

Elle n'aurait jamais pris la vie ; car au fond, une femme ne prend pas, elle donne.

L'un autant que l'autre, ces deux rôles qu'il s'était approprié l'auraient dégoûtée. Car enfin, à quoi sert un sabre, si ce n'est être mis à profit pour la défense de la justice et du bien ?

Et cette sœur, ce reflet, cette autre, un peu maladroite, mais aussi douée, elle le poursuivait sans relâche, et il n'en menait pas large ; était-ce la honte, la tristesse ou la colère qui étreignait son cœur et ses entrailles, chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, à défaut de croiser de nouveau le fer ?

Car il ne voulait pas : elle était faible.

Mais était-ce réellement parce que c'était une fille ?

Tous les jours, il soulevait des poids, rendant plus solide encore l'épaisse couche de muscle sous sa peau tannée par le soleil et zébrée de cicatrices.

Chaque nuit, si ses compagnons n'avaient pas dormi, ils auraient pu le surprendre en train de trancher le ciel et dominer le vent, trop hanté par _elles_ pour dormir du sommeil du juste, tentant par ses coups de chasser ces démons qui l'habitaient.

Mais c'était pardonnable : c'était un homme, et l'officier était plaisante à regarder.

Oui, s'il n'eût s'agit que de cela, il se serait pardonné.

Mais il ignorait si ses yeux s'attardaient sur le visage de l'officier, ou de l'enfant qu'il aurait aimé voir grandir.

Qui regardait-il ? La fille ou le fantôme ?

Le présent ou le passé ?

Et tandis qu'il ne cessait de s'interroger, ce fantôme, cette fille, ce reflet, le poursuivait, hurlant son nom aux quatre vents, surmontant maints dangers pour le retrouver.

Et l'homme restait un enfant, coincé entre ses cauchemars, son passé et ce futur auquel il ne parvenait pas à s'éveiller, tandis que le sabreur le suppliait de s'en détourner.


	2. Continuité

**II. Continuité**

_Et voici la suite :)_

_En fait pour tout avouer, j'ai écrit l'histoire d'un trait ; mais vous aurez des ptits bouts, un par jour (y en a 7 :p)… enjoy, et a demain xD_

…_et merci pour vos reviews !..._

Elle l'aurait. Elle y tenait ; elle s'accrochait tant à cette idée que même le colonel, ce supérieur qu'elle vénérait autant que ses sabres, ne pouvait l'en détourner.

Il la détestait ?

Tant mieux, au moins, il l'affronterait enfin !

Ce type à la chevelure couleur forêt, au physique d'éphèbe et au QI d'âne bâté daignerait la regarder sans oser lui reprocher d'exister.

Elle n'en dormait plus. On lui avait reproché beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais d'exister et d'avoir sa tête, SON visage à ELLE, jamais. Et elle avait beau être d'un naturel pacifique, tout ceci la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle n'en dormait plus la nuit ; et lorsque son esprit se mettait enfin en repos, tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, tout ce qui lui revenait à l'esprit de ses nuits agitées, ce n'était que des restes de couleur, une couleur aussi peu commune que risible.

Non, ne confondez pas : Zorro Roronoa ne hantait pas ses rêves. C'était le criminel se moquant d'elle qui la hantait.

Du moins c'était ce dont elle se persuadait jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Elle était le chasseur, et lui n'était qu'une proie un peu plus tenace que les autres.

_Ps : ffnet me fout ma mise en page en l'air c une catastrophe. Gomen _


	3. Souvenir d une rencontre fortuite 1

**III Souvenir d'une rencontre fortuite. (1)**

* * *

_Ah ? tâte aurais-je trouvé la solution ?_

_Bon, on verra après postage si ça marche ou pas smile embêté et légèrement plein de canines dégoulinantes d'écume_

_merci pour vos reviews, désolée si je n'y réponds pas, je suis en période d'examens, alors je poste et je répondrai dans le dernier chapitre. :D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Encore un. Un affrontement.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle le poursuivait ; et il se demandait toujours où elle trouvait la force de s'accrocher autant à ses basques.

Tant de choses leur étaient arrivées ; chacun de son côté vivait ; lui prenait du mérite, et elle, apparemment, était montée en grade.

La prime sur sa tête n'avait fait qu'augmenter avec le nombre de ses victimes et son niveau, mais aucun chasseur de prime ou officier n'osait plus se frotter à lui ou l'équipage du « Vogue Merry » depuis longtemps.

Personne, excepté elle et ses hommes, qui la suivaient… à reculons.

Tant de temps écoulé, et pourtant, une fois encore, il l'avait repoussée du plat de son épée, toujours incapable de la combattre en bon épéiste qu'il était censé être.

Sauf que cette fois, les choses avaient tourné autrement : la fille avait trébuché vers lui, en bonne maladroite qu'elle était ; ses mains avaient pris appui sur sa poitrine pour éviter le pire, tandis que lui tendait les siennes pour la retenir, ne prenant pas garde à la direction que prenait son visage, et leurs lèvres…

Il porta inconsciemment un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait un goût de fraise des bois…

Mais le baiser fortuit n'avait pas duré, et, furieuse de s'être laissée surprendre, elle avait lancé sa lame vers lui, au hasard. Et c'était par hasard qu'elle l'avait atteint à la joue, lui, Zorro Roronoa, sabreur renommé qui avait néanmoins baissé sa garde.

Pour un goût de fraise des bois…

* * *

_Huhu. ça avait fait marrer Quelqu'une, mais je m'en fiche, je laisse smile_

_bonne soirée _


	4. Souvenir d’une rencontre fortuite 2

**IV Souvenir d'une rencontre fortuite. (2)**

Elle n'avait pas gagné.

Elle n'avait fait que l'égratigner, après être tombée sur lui. Il aurait pu la tuer, mais il n'avait fait que l'épargner, bêtement, puis l'humilier, et partir en courant dès que l'occasion s'était présentée.

Comment faisait-elle pour toujours passer pour une idiote auprès de lui ?

Qui plus est, cette fois, il en avait profité pour…

Elle passa un doigt sur sa lèvre, inconsciemment, se remémorant la scène.

Son embarras dès qu'il l'avait vue se dresser sur son chemin, sa forte poigne, l'unique épée blanche dégainée pour l'affronter, son regard brûlant d'une envie de vivre aussi incroyable que maladive… et son odeur lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées.

Une odeur d'acier et de bois mêlés.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, trop furieuse pour réaliser ; regardant ses sabres plus que son adversaire.

Bien que superficielle, la blessure à la joue qu'elle lui avait faite semblait avoir profondément blessé l'escrimeur.

Parce que l'acier et le bois n'avaient pas tout à fait le même attrait que des fraises des bois.


	5. Réelle

**V Réelle.**

* * *

_Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_manquant de temps jusqu'à mercredi (d'où le fait que je n'ai toujours pas posté l'histoire entière :s), je n'y répondrai qu'en fin de semaine, mais je les lis. merci merci merciiii !_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent encore à bord du Vogue Merry.

Sa blessure guérit rapidement, comme toujours, mais cette fois, il la sentit longtemps, plus cuisante encore que celle qui lui avait infligée Œil de Faucon.

Longtemps, il réfléchit, le visage tourné vers le ciel, les épaules et le cœur en repos, inquiétant ses amis.

Longtemps, il s'interrogea, ne dormant pas, ne mangeant plus les repas de Sanji, qui commençait à réellement s'inquiéter pour son pire ami.

Et puis un jour, alors que le sommeil l'avait surpris durant la nuit, il se réveilla, et enfin, sourit, caressant la mince marque rosâtre destinée à disparaître de son visage brûlé par le soleil.

Elle l'avait blessé, lui révélant enfin qu'elle était bien réelle.

Et l'homme qui se cachait derrière le sabreur comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

_par contre mes chapitres sont hyper courts; à l'origine, ça ne devait être qu'un one shot, c pour ça... gomen_


	6. Enième affrontement

**VI Enième affrontement**

De nouveau à terre ; seul, cette fois-ci.

Fini les raisons de se cacher ou de fuir ; fini les « je suis le groupe ».

Il avait dit aux autres de revenir le chercher dans une semaine. Ainsi, impossible pour lui de se défiler et de la manquer encore.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels il se montra aux autres, faisant en sorte que le bruit coure que « Zorro Roronoa était sur l'île XY, venez le chercher ! ».

Et à l'aube du troisième jour, il se murmura dans les rues qu'un bateau de la Marine venait d'appareiller au port.

Roronoa avait alors sourit, dédaignant le sabreur qui s'agitait en lui.

_Trop facile._

Il s'était alors assis en plein milieu de la rue, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de trouver le port, de toute façon. Et alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à son zénith, il l'aperçut enfin au bout de la rue, seule, frêle et furieuse.

Elle avait sourit comme seule un femme officier de la Marine savait le faire et dégainé son épée, comme lui, quelques mètres plus loin.

_Cette fois, personne ne reculera. Et le combat sera sérieux._

Sans mot dire, les escrimeurs échangèrent des coups d'épée, violemment, désespérément pour l'escrimeuse, négligemment pour l'escrimeur.

Les rues commencèrent à briller d'étranges étincelles, et retentirent d'un bruit métallique, ponctués parfois par quelques cris.

Puis un sabre vola, et atterrit sur les dalles de pierre avec un bruit fracassant, tandis qu'une main en saisissait une autre, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher son sabre sans trépasser.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews que tout le monde se pose :p**

(voui, j'ai fini mon oral, le prochain le 16 juin !)

_Sely_

_Lol merci_

_En fait l'idée de la fanfic c t ça : homme – sabreur ; encore que je comptais développer d'une autre façon, plus noire…_

_Ptêtre une autre fois, qui sait /smile/_

_Aries25_

_D'accord d'acooooord !_

_V bosser la suite, merci pourle compliment huhuhu (et ffnet qui prend pas les smileys, c horrible, on le voit pas mais j'en fous partout )_

_Elodie85_

_Yeah j'aimais bien la sonorité de la phrase ! v contonuer m'dame ! _

_Aries25_

_Lol voui, tashi boit ittel fraise, c la conclusion de ma fanfic ! comment as-tu deviné ? looooool_

_Elodie85_

_Nihaha exact ! tashi le ptit roquet ! mdrrrr !_

_C bien moi je trouve qu'elle complexe pas… dangeurex mais bien (et joli coup de chance pour le visage, m'enfin lol)_

_Elodie85_

_Ah, effectivement, j'ai pas pensé à ça… effectivement, ils seraient probablement partis ensembles sur les mers… ou chacun de son côé à cause de leur fierté, chépô…_

_Merci en tt k !_

_Aries25_

_Huhu aries, ça faisait longtemps, contente de te voir :)_

_C clair ke c horrible, mais g rouvé une manip pas mal je pense_

_Bv nationale ? roooh ! je rougis arêêête (encore encore ! –smile-)_

_Bin qui d'ane baté moi j'aime bien loul_

_Sely_

_Marchi sely_

_Tari Miriel_

_Marchi ! je vois qu'elle plait cette expression :)_

_"Elle n'aurait jamais pris la vie ; car au fond, une femme ne prend pas, elle donne."_

* * *

Et voilà ! la suite demain si vous le voulez bien (et si c'est pas ecore fait, je vous conseille de lire les fics retour vers le futur et Wad Ichimonji & Shigure, c'est de la balle ! xD)

* * *


	7. Chapitre final : L’adieu d’un sabreur

**VII. Chapitre final : L'adieu d'un sabreur.**

* * *

_Et voilà, dernier chapitre! L'histoire était très courte, et je vous ai beaucoup fait attendre, gomen gomen ! j'éspère cependant que celle-ci vous a plu :)_

* * *

Un baiser, un seul, trop réel pour lui permettre de revoir Kuina au travers de yeux de Tashigi.

Un baiser, au goût d'acier, de bois et de fraises sauvages ; de sueur et de larmes.

Un baiser avec un goût d'adieu.

Quelques mots, un regard étonné, une esquisse de pleurs déguisée en grimace, et il se pencha pour ramasser leurs sabres.

Et lorsque l'un et l'autre rengainèrent, avec un dernier sourire, Zorro disparut.

Car avant d'être un homme, c'était un sabreur.

**/----FIN ?----/**


End file.
